SPARKLING
by sparklingmarkeu
Summary: Renjun tahu, suatu saat Mark akan mengerti. [NCT. MARKREN, NOREN, YUKCHAN, JAEYONG, YUUWIN, and other pairing]. GS!
1. Prolog

**"** **SPARKLING"**

 **NCT 2018 © SM Entertaiment**

 **Indonesian**

 **Rated : T**

 **Main Cast : Mark Jung (Lee), Renjun Nakamoto (Huang) –GS-, Jaemin Na –GS-, Jeno Jung (Lee), Yukhei Wong**

 **Other Cast : Jisung Jung (Park), Taeyong Lee –GS-, Jaehyun Jung, Winwin Do –GS-, Yuta Nakamoto, Kun Nakamoto (Qiang), Johnny Jung (Seo), Ten Lee (Leechaiyapornkul) –GS-, Haechan Moon (Lee) –GS-, Chenle Wong (Zhong) –GS-, Jungwoo Park –GS- , Taeil Moon, Doyoung Kim –GS-, and other SM Family**

 **Note : Umur hanya karangan author semata :v**

 **Jika banyak kesamaan dalam alur cerita, saya mohon maaf, karena saya banyak mendapat inspirasi dari cerita – cerita di ffn** **J**

 **Review Juseyo** **J**

 **Happy Reading!**

"Kau tak pandai menyembunyikan kesedihanmu, Injun,"

"Huh?" yang dipanggil 'Injun'itu pun menegakkan kepalanya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Hei, kau itu temanku dari nol kecil tau, jangan coba membohongi seorang Jung Jeno deh," ucapnya sambil mengusak rambut panjang 'Injun'.

"Apa yang dilakukan kakakku, hm?" tanya Jeno sebelum menyeruput _hot americano_ –nya yang perlahan-lahan mendingin.

"Menurutku kau sudah tahu sebelum kuberi tahu, Jeno,"

Pemuda di hadapannya itu pun terkekeh, tentu saja ia tau benar apa yang dilakukan kakakknya kepada 'Injun'.

"Jeno?"

"Ya?"

"Apa sebaiknya aku cerai saja ya?" tanya 'Injun' sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan. Mereka sedang berada di cafe ngomong-ngomong.

Jeno pun mengikuti arah pandangan 'Injun' lalu tersenyum sebentar.

"Semua keputusan hanya di tanganmu, Renjun."

"Ck! Dasar kau ini, sama sekali tidak membantu," gerutu Renjun, "wah, sudah jam 3! Aku pulang dulu ya, Nono. Byeee," ucapnya sambil beranjak meninggalkan cafe.

"Hati-hati, njun!" teriaknya yang hanya dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Renjun.

 _'_ _Seandainya aku yang ada di posisi Mark Hyung saat itu, pasti kau tidak akan se-sengsara ini, Renjun.'_ Batin Jeno.

"Aku pulang," ucap wanita itu sembari berjalan menyalakan lampu rumahnya. Tidak ada yang menyahut salamnya.

 _'_ _Apa oppa belum pulang?'_ batinnya.

Dengan langkah gontai wanita itu melangkah menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Ia selalu berharap _oppa_ -nya itu akan makan malam di rumah. Ya meskipun kenyataannya bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali suaminya itu makan malam di rumah.

"Langsung pulang, Mark?"

Yang dipanggil Mark pun menoleh ke sumber suara. "Ah, ne, _eomma_ , maaf aku tidak bisa lama disini,"

" _Gwenchana,_ besok kalau kesini jangan lupa ajak Renjun ya, hati-hati, sayang,"

" _Ne, eomma._ Mark pulang dulu ya,"

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, Mark pun bergegas meninggalkan rumah orang tuanya.

Wanita itu menatap gusar jam dinding di rumahnya. Bagaimana tidak gusar kalau sudah jam 10 malam tapi suaminya tak kunjung pulang? Renjun pun menghela napasnya, lagi. Sudah 4 jam ia duduk di ruang tamu, dan selama itu tidak ada tanda-tanda suaminya pulang. Makan malam yang sudah ia masak pun belum ia sentuh sama sekali, bahkan mungkin makanannya sudah mendingin.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Renjun berharap suaminya lah yang mengetuk pintu, ia pun bergegas untuk membuka pintu.

" _Oppa_ , kau sudah pu- _gege?_ " hancur sudah harapannya jika suaminya yang pulang.

"Ah, Renjun, maaf _gege_ datang malam-malam, _gege_ hanya ingin memberi tahu kau dan Mark kalau besok jam 8 pagi datanglah ke rumah _gege_ , ada yang perlu _gege_ bicarakan dengan kalian, ponselku mati di jalan, jadi terpaksa deh _gege_ datang kesini, sekalian membelikan permintaan ngidamnya _Uwu_ , hehe," jelasnya panjang-lebar.

"Hm, oke, _ge._ Akan kubicarakan dengan Mark _oppa_ nanti."

"Mark belum pulang?" tanya Kun.

Rejun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Ah, baiklah, _gege_ pulang ya, Njun. Hati-hati di rumahnya, kalau ada apa-apa dengan Mark hubungi _gege_ ya, daaaa Injun!" ucap Kun sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Renjun hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan menguncinya.

 _'_ _Apakah harus selalu seperti ini?'_

 **TBC**

INI GAJE BGT

Ini ff pertama saya, jadi maaf ya kalau banyak salah, jelek, gaje, mainstream, hehehe.

See u next chapter! g. wkwkwk

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 _Flashback 1 year ago..._

"Jeno!"

Seorang wanita yang usianya hampir menginjak kepala 5 itu menghampiri putra keduanya yang baru saja pulang dari London untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya.

" _Eomma!_ "

Lalu laki-laki tersebut berlari menghampiri _eomma_ -nya dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

" _Eomma_ kesini dengan siapa? Kenapa sendirian? Dari jam berapa _eomma_ disini?" tanya Jeno sembari melepas pelukannya.

"Hei, anak nakal! Tanya satu-satu dong, kau pikir _eomma_ tidak sesak kau peluk seperti itu?"

Yang ditanya cuma _mesam-mesem._

"Kau penasaran tidak _eomma_ sama siapa?"

Lagi-lagi yang ditanya cuma _mesam-mesem._

Taeyong bingung, ini anaknya kenapa sih?

" _Eommaaaaaa_ , aku tadi lihat ada promo pizza _buy 2 get 1 free_ , aku lapar sekali _eomma_ ay- INJUN!"

Taeyong terkejut. Apa-apaan anaknya ini, buat malu saja. Baru mau ditegur, anaknya sudah lari duluan. Untung Taeyong sabar.

Yang tadi dipanggil pun juga ikut lari menghampiri Jeno. Mereka pun berpelukan dan berbincang ria melepas rindu.

Taeyong yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum lalu mendekat ke arah mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, acara 'menjemput Jeno di bandara' selesai, mereka pun pulang ke rumah Taeyong.

Karena Renjun sudah biasa bermain di rumah Taeyong sejak kecil, hari ini pun ia tak sungkan untuk bermain di rumah Taeyong sampai malam hari. Bahkan ia mempunyai kamar yang dibuat khusus untuknya dan Kun karena dulu mereka sering menginap di rumah Taeyong saat kedua orang tuanya dinas di luar negeri. Lagipula Winwin –ibu Renjun dan Kun- adalah teman dekat Taeyong saat kuliah.

"Njun, kamu hari ini menginap tidak?"

"Tidak, _eomma_. Nanti malam Kun _ge_ menjemput njun."

Belum lama Renjun menutup mulutnya, Jeno memanggilnya.

"Njun."

"Hmm?"

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam sambil kembali memainkan handphone-nya.

"Nanti setelah Mark _hyung_ pulang kita keluar yuk! Aku sudah lama tidak _jajan_ di Sungai Han."

"Kau yakin mengajak Mark _oppa_? Dia kan sibuk, Jen."

"Tidak apa-apa lah. Ah, itu dia! _Hyuuung_ ayo kita keluar main! Dengan Injun juga ya!"

Mark yang baru meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu pun menoleh ke sumber suara, dan sedikit terkejut melihat adiknya sudah ada di rumah. Dengan cepat ia mengembalikkan keterkejutannya lalu berdehem.

"Kau sudah datang? Kau bilang apa tadi? Kau ingin keluar? Tidak bisa, aku sibuk."

Dengan langkah kaki yang panjang, Mark berjalan meninggalkan Jeno dan Renjun. Jeno kaget tentu saja, kakak yang belum ditemuinya 6 bulan itu tidak pernah sedingin ini sebelumnya.

'Ada apa dengan Mark _hyung_?'

Mark membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia lelah. Jiwa dan raganya lelah dengan kenyataan bahwa gadisnya yang ia tunggu-tunggu 2 tahun memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dan setelah itu menghilang. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Padahal selama ini mereka baik-baik saja kan? Ada apa sebenarnya? Ah, lama-lama Mark pusing memikirnya. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidur.

 _2 weeks later..._

Renjun dan Jeno bisa dibilang sahabat, bahkan saudara. Tetapi, status itu berubah menjadi 'calon pendamping hidup' –kata Jeno- setelah Sabtu lalu ia menyatakan cintanya pada Renjun. Dan alangkah beruntungnya Jeno, karena sahabatnya dari kecil itu memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

 _9 months later..._

Semua orang berpikir jika seorang Jung Jeno dan Jung Mark adalah anak-anak yang beruntung. Ayahnya, Jung Jaehyun seorang CEO perusahaan otomotif terkenal dan ibunya, Lee Taeyong adalah mantan model perusahaan brand fashion. Mereka hidup dalam limpahan harta dan kasih sayang yang amat sangat cukup.

Namun, perlu diingat, hidup tidaklah selalu mulus. Jung Jaehyun adalah seorang ayah yang cukup keras bagi anak-anaknya. Sebagai pewaris perusahaan-perusahaan Jaehyun, Mark dan Jeno haruslah menguasai bidang bisnis. Tetapi, nyatanya anak bungsu Jung adalah anak yang menganut paham 'kebahagiaan adalah aku bebas untuk melakukan apapun yang kusuka'.

Sejak kecil Jeno suka memasak. Jika ini hanya hobinya saja, Jaehyun akan maklum. Tapi, Jeno ingin menjadi chef! Tentu saja sebagai salah satu pewaris 'Jung' Jaehyun menentangnya. Namun, berkat bujuk rayu Taeyong –yang selalu mendukung apa yang diinginkan putranya- dan juga Jeno tentunya, Jaehyun luluh. Ia memperbolehkan Jeno untuk belajar menjadi chef di luar negeri.

Setidaknya sampai saat ini semuanya baik-baik saja...

Malam ini terasa sangat hangat karena keluarga Nakamoto mengajak keluarga Jung untuk makan malam bersama. Mark hanya diam saat mereka mengobrol dengan hangat sampai ia tertarik pada suatu topik obrolan para orangtua.

"Yuta, tidakkah kau pikir anak-anak kita sudah dewasa?"

"Tentu, Jae. Mereka sudah tidak meminta permen kapas lagi pada kita."

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa.

"Yuta, bagaimana jika kita jodohkan Renjun dengan putraku? Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Kita sudah tau bagaimana hubungan mereka, kurasa itu hal yang bagus. Lagipula Jeno dan Renjun sudah berteman sejak keciiiil sekali."

Jaehyun tertawa.

"Ya, aku ingin menjodohkan Renjun dengan putraku, tapi bukan dengan Jeno, melainkan...

...dengan Mark."

"Uhuk!"

 **TBC**

Adakah yang menunggu cerita tidak jelas ini? Wkwkwk

Vote + Comment jika berkenan ya...


End file.
